Angel Of Mine
by 3fi-pina3
Summary: OneShot. Now I know why they say The best things are for free...Athrun thanks Cagalli for everything, and slips in his charm, making her speechless. Making a very happy ending.


Angel Of Mine

I been thinking, Most of the stories that I've been writing (Most I didn't even post yet) Include the titles of a few songs. This particular song Is sung by Monica, and to tell you the truth, I effing love this song... IT especially reminds me of Athrun and Cagalli, because they share something that no one else has; they share difficulty and hardship. Which is why I think this title is appropriate for this oneshot today... I'm sorry that I haven't really been writing, but whatever... You know the deal... Most of us aren't writing much anyways, because of school...And I think those who have been writing regularly, giving me something to read, and gathering inspiration from it. so I hope you like this welcome back oneshot...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own GUndam Seed YOu should know that... Neither are the words to this song...or the other songs XD

* * *

It was a peaceful evening for the two lovers. It was a day after Athrun's birthday party, and Cagalli and her sleepy little boyfriend was enjoying the quietness of the room. THey sat on the brown leather couch, Athrun gently lying down on Cagalli's lap. A peacful expression was shown on the their faces as Cagalli lightly played with Athrun's silky blue hair. They were surrounded by the sounds of the ocean as the waves crashed on the beach, making soothing sounds into soothing music.

Athrun smiled, he was really content about the party that they had last night. It was really enjoyable, mostly because Athrun really never had birthday parties, and when he did they weren't as comparible to this one. He was honestly breath-taken by joy. If there was only a way where he could be able to thank Cagalli...

"Cagalli..." he whispered.

She looked at him, and noticed that his eyes were locked on hers as she wandered along his face and his body, she came across his eyes and she stopped. They were beautiful, she felt like she could look at them forever, never leaving his gaze. They were like a safe paradise that everyone had always hoped for. It gave her butterflies everytime she looked at them, and it gave her the feeling of kissing him senseless. Although her mind always stopped her. Life wasn't always hugs and kisses. They were absolutely seducing, and every moment that she looked at them, she always started forming unclean images and sensations in her mind. But life wasn't always about sex either...

"Mmhmm...?" Cagalli focused back.

He lifted himself from her lap and sat very close to her. They shifted so that Athrun lay on the left side of the couch with his legs resting on the couch as well, being Cagalli's new seat. She blushed unknowingly, and lay her head back onto his shoulder. She smelled his distinguished cologne, it was one of the only ways, other than his eyes or hair that she could recognize who he was. It was the scent that described him the most.

"Thanks for the birthday party, I really appreaciate it..." he said as he hugged her and kissed the side of her head.

"No prob. I really wanted you to have a birthday party this year." she smiled back as she lifted her head.

"I wish I could thank you..." he said as he leaned forward to kiss her. He kissed her slowly and beautiful. It made his stomach turn, and made his breath so short, afraid that he might make a mistake.

"You can barely breathe Athrun, are you okay?" Cagalli nervously laughed.

"Yeah..." His breathing still short, "I just can't explain enough..."

"Explain what? Athrun, is there something you need to tell me?" Cagalli moved back to see his face.

"Yes...Umm...I've been planning to tell you something, ever since a few weeks ago...but, I get to nervous trying to say it..." He let out.

He knew she was getting the wrong idea, so he began to get worried, "Just wait a sec..."

He got up from the couch and went to the radio. There was already a CD, since he was planning to say this, for the longest time. She felt nervous, she could decipher whether this was going to be a good thing or a bad thing. She just wasn't prepared. Then the song began to play:

_"A part of me wants to leave_

_But a part of me wants to be here with you_

_And everytime I think that we're over and done _

_You do something that get me back lovin' you _

_And you got me just torn"_

"..."

"Oh my God...you can't be serious...this cannot be happening..." Cagalli said as she put a hand to her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe this...Was she being dumped...by a song? That was the lowest of low she thought about Athrun angrily. She was ready to stand up and leave---

"Ooopps, wrong song... Sorry, I asked Lacus to burn me a CD, hehe.. I actually like this song, don't you?" He nervously tried to cover up his error. But she "caught" on.

"WHat are you trying to tell me ZALA?" She said starting to get angry.

"Wait princess! Here I have the song!!" He called her attention back. It began with an intro of guitars playing in the background. She felt an unsecured ease, she still didn't know what was going on. He came to her and stuck out his hand...

"Dance with me..." he said in the most gentle voice.

_"When I first saw you, I already knew_

_There was something inside of you_

_Something I thought that I would never find_

_Angel of mine_

He locked his eyes onto hers, knowingly that she would find her way to them, and she did.

_I look at you, lookin' at me_

_Now I know why they say, the best things are free_

_I'm gonna love you boy, you are so fine_

_Angel of mine_

_How you changed my world you'll never know_

_I'm different now, you helped me grow_

"I kinda screwed up on this part, didn't I?" he chucked. He held her body close to his. Nothing could go wrong now.

_You came into my life, sent from above_

_When I lost all hope, you showed me love_

_I'm checkin' for you boy, you're right on time_

_Angel of mine_

"Nothing could ever mean what you mean to me, Cagalli..." he said in her ear. She hadn't spoke a word since the song began. She could feel him breathe. He was nervous...and she was getting closer and closer to what he was trying to say.

_Nothing means more to me than what we share_

_No one in this whole world can ever compare_

_Last night, the way you moved is still on my mind_

_Angel of Mine_

_What you mean to me you'll never know_

_Deep inside, I need to show_

"The way you've helped me and the way you've loved me... Nothing else could make me happy..." He continued to say.

_You came into my life, sent from above (sent from above)_

_When I lost all hope, you showed me love (boy you showed me love)_

_I'm checkin' for you, boy you're right on time (right on time)_

_Angel of mine (angel of mine)_

"I need you with me. I want to share everything with you...But I guess you already have..." Athrun started saying in a better tone of voice, more sure and more clear.

_I never knew I could feel each moment_

_As if they were new_

_Every breath that I take, the love that we make_

_I only share it with you, you, you, you, you_

"You're my everything..."

_When I first saw you I already knew_

_There was something inside of you_

_Something I thought that I would never find_

_Angel of Mine_

Her head rested on her chest. SHe couldn't believe all the compliments that he had been giving her. She had been blushing for the longest time, and she couldn't seem to look into his eyes anymore. She just felt like the weakest being in his arms, she just felt so defenceless. The exact opposite of Cagalli, the leader of Orb. It was Cagalli, the human being.

_You came into my life, sent from above (came in to my life, yeah)_

_When I lost all hope you showed me love (boy you showed me love, uh huh)_

_I'm checkin' for you, boy you're right on time (but boy your right on time)_

_Angel of mine (angel of mine, oh mine)_

_How you changed my world you'll never know_

_I'm different now you helped me grow_

She looked at him, once she had the courage to again. THis time she saw him mouthing the words to the song:

_I look at you, looking at me_

_Now I know why they say, the best things are free_

_Checkin' for you, boy you're right on time_

_Angel of mine"_

She laughed at him, because he changed the word boy to girl, and it looked like the most awkward thing. She tiptoed to kiss his lips, his sweet lips, but he pulled away slowly as the song ended...and another one started to begin. He had the remote in his hand and stopped the CD from playing. They stopped dancing, and just stayed in the position that they were in. THe scene was perfect. You could see the ocean crashing on the beach, and a little space where every so often you could see a star twinkle.

"Guess what?" he whispered. He held her ever more closer...

Her anger drizzled down, and she was still left felt defenceless.

"Now what?"

"WHat kind of an answer was that? Thanks a lot, princess. Now we have to start all over again." he rolled his eyes. He used the remote and stared to mouth the last few words of the song again...

_"I look at you, looking at me_

_Now I know why they say, the best things are free_

_Checkin' for you, boy you're right on time_

_Angel of mine"_

The song ended once again, and they were left again in the position where they had left off. The scene stayed the same, but with a more comical seriousness.

"Now, princess, let's start again. Guess what?" he smirked.

She tried her hardest not to laugh, because his smirk just always made her want to laugh and kiss him. So she decided to play along.

"What, my prince?" She said in the most sweetest voice she was capable of having. Athrun shook his head in amusement, he felt like he didn't need to tell as if she already knew, but sadly, she absolutely had no clue.

"Princess..._My_ dear sweet princess..." She laughed at the way he tried to suck up to her.

"I want to use this song for our wedding..."

Her face went blank. He wanted to use this song for their wedding? He never even prop---

She gasped a lot of air in, in shock as she once again covered her mouth with her hand. Athrun felt her shock, and laughed, because he finally had said it. And she finally got what he was trying to say.

"Cagalli...I suddenly know why the best things are free..." Athrun said, cross refferencing to the song.

"I'm checking for you girl, you're right on time..." He said as he began to kneel. Tears began to swell up in Cagalli's eyes as she took a deep breath.

"Angel of mine..." and with that, the most beautiful ring in the whole world appeared before her.

The ring which he had originally gave to her.

* * *

--Smiley---

This song gave me butterflies while writing it. It nearly made me cry. I liked writing it. I hope you guys like reading it! You can bash me all you want because I haven't been showing up. XD but make sure to leave a comment! I thanks you guys for being so.. cool... I'm going to start writing again..

until next story (Trust me there will be)

3fi-pina3


End file.
